Collective Conscious People's Knowledge License
Substitute License by people conscious to the Collective presence, for justified sharing and generosity propogation through acceptable use of Intellectual Property. This Liscense gives permission to host and share informative content reguardless of certain obstacles. #) non-profit Licensed Content ##) Definition: This includes all free license: GPL, Creative Commons, CopyLeft, Kopimi ##) Content with these license can be shared with everyone, until the author/artist wants to take it down. #) Commercially Licensed Content ##) Definition: this refers to download links for commercial software; commercial movie and Television episodes (video); commercial songs and podcasts(audio); Commercial Books, News Articlesnewspapers, magazines, etc. and Research papers(raw info). ##) By posting a link to a file, the poster confirms that the publisher/uploader of that copy has bought and owns an official copy. ##) The file originally published on the Internet cloud is a backup, especially for access during transit. ##) Therefore, should the uploader lose access to his all his backups, including ones in the Internet, s/he can ask for a copy of his/er file. ##) Also, if the uploader chooses to, s/he has full freedom to take down his/er backup. #) Content Creator and Content Owner ##) The Author/Artist of a commercial content may be it's Copyright owner, but not the owner of it's official copies, the ones being sold in stores. That is, once an official copy have been bought at the store, the content creator and copyright owner have no right to dictate how it will be used. Only the new owner can say what to do with it. ##) These copies are assumed to come with the licence to enjoy it along with family and friends. This means being able to use it at a party and upload it to the Internet. ##) In old times there were extended families, with all the aunts and uncles staying all together along with their children. Then it turned to nuclear families with father, mother and children. Now it has turned to atomic families with each individual going their own way. So the Only way to share something with all relatives would be the internet. ##) In old times, friends were only individuals who we played games together with in the neighbourhood open fields, and personally knew. Change in times have brought a change in the definitions. With no open fields in the neighbourhood and increasing pollution outdoors, many individuals are choosing to stay indoors. Accordingly, games other entertainment have also changed. Games now mean computer games and friends now mean Internet friends(pen-pals). #) Commercial Software's Hacks & Cracks ##) Definition: this refers to Serial Key Generators (keygens), software for hacking other software(crack), & hacked software. Striping/Hacking/Cracking the Copy Protection(DRM Malware) does not fall under this definition. ##) We do not backup software hacks and cracks. ##) We backup the original file unless it is laced with Copy Protected Malware. ##) In case of Copy Protection, the owner can upload the protection cracked version. ##) We strongly recommended sharing the Serial Key as a backup. ##) This way if the Owner looses the Serial Key, it will be available from the Internet. #) Porn & Erotics ##) Definition: this refers to video, photo, animation, & Computer Graphics displaying sexual acts. ##) We do not backup lust, we backup knowledge ! ##) We also feel that there are already enough sites for supporting your lustful desires and their backups. #) Segregator & Supremacism ###)Definition: Segregator means anything that creates division, pulling apart the unity of a community. It includes competition between sports teams, countries, corporations, faiths, genders, races, etc. ###)Definition: Supremacism is the belief that a particular race, religion, gender, belief system or culture is superior to others and entitles those who belong it to dominate, control or rule those who do not. ###) We do not allow “my team is better than yours” or anything which implies that. This includes content which has or promotes sports contests, beauty contests, bodybuilding contests, insulting/mudslinging contests, and all greed incentivized contests. ##) Greed incentivized contests are competition where the winner is given money or objects. ##) Competition causes rivalry and enmity which leads to war. Cooperation causes friendship and prosperity which leads to peace See Also *Knowledge External Links *Collective Conciousness: People's Knowledge Liscense Category:Policy